<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tea-time tenderness by 0magatoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591769">tea-time tenderness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0magatoki/pseuds/0magatoki'>0magatoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I tried my best, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, New Writer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, please be kind ;w;</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0magatoki/pseuds/0magatoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You sit up, restless, head in your hands and an ache in your muscles that doesn’t seem to go away no matter how hard you rub anywhere. Click Opening your D.D.D to check the time, 4am, and grunt, you get to your feet and shiver as you touch the cold floorboards. </p><p>I’ll just go snack on something.. Like Beel does, Lucifer wouldn’t be awake at this time, right?</p><p>----------------------<br/>i'm a new writer so, fics won't be long and might not lead anywhere, advice is ALWAYS welcome (please talk to me :') )<br/>i've tried to keep the reader gender neutral so, if there any mistakes please point them out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! I am 0magatoki, a new writer of the fanfictions after reading them for years... I am open to write or explore and talk about fanfic ideas! I have a tumblr I don't post much on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/typicallydeadinside and a discord Ōmagatoki#4416 if anyone would like to discuss things ;w;</p><p>Your name is shown as a '_' in the fic </p><p>other than that enjoy reading..! hopefully :'D</p><p>please point out any mistakes so i can correct them, thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your stay in the House of Lamentation has been for almost half a year now, and while making pacts and going on adventures was fun and all, the memories of a past, more ‘normal’ life still come back to haunt you every once in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You dismiss them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sit up, restless, head held in your hands and an ache in your muscles that doesn’t want to go away no matter how hard you rub anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening your D.D.D to check the time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>4AM</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and let out a tired grunt, you get to your feet and shiver as they touch the cold floorboards. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll just go snack on something.. Like Beel does, Lucifer wouldn’t be awake at this time, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You contemplate it for a minute and decide to go anyways, even with the risk of the 1st born catching you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it, who cares</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the floor creaks as you shift your weight, making your way down the steps as silently as you could, not wanting to get caught past curfew by a certain Mr. Morningstar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your mind wanders as the silence seeps into your bones, tiptoeing into the kitchen and forever thankful that a seemingly eternal fire is always stoked under some large pot (to which you have no clue as to what it contains). Memories start to flood into you suddenly, a surge of emotion catches you off guard, and you grip onto the door frame for support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When was the last time I got up this late for snacks? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You ponder, a sadness sinking into your heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know and choose to ignore how lonely you’ve been without another human, other than Solomon, but he doesn’t count because he’s a sorcerer and a magic-wielder right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Your heart squeezes tight in your chest, remembering past-times of fun with actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> human friends. It’s not like you’re ungrateful for being an exchange student surrounded by hot demons and angels, but these memories pull you back into a harsh reality as you worry about home--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or is this my home now?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sigh and make your way over to the counter, blanking as you hold a mug and a teabag, deep in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Failing to notice a certain someone clearing his throat behind you, your hands moving slowly and auto-piloting to make a cup of tea. It’s not until you feel a warm hand on your shoulder do you flinch, your head snaps up, a wave of fear rushing through you when you meet a familiar deep crimson glare. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, L-Lucifer..!” You stumble over what to say, looking like a dumb goldfish, he arches a dark eyebrow at you, clearly unimpressed at your surprise of being caught. He lets you flounder for a bit until you give up, shoulders sagging, his right hand still warm on your shoulder as you turn to him in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“_, you know you should not be up this late into the night.” You pull yourself from being sucked into that dangerous gaze of his, focusing your attention on your still unmade tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know.. I just… Couldn’t sleep again.. That’s all.” You murmur, a tone a bit too out of place for him, he eyes you carefully, you notice his head tilt in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” His voice is firm, but with less of his normally annoyed tone, he drops his hand from your shoulder as you turn to make your tea at a faster pace than you were before. You shrug vaguely in response, and the silence returns, your mind still churning within itself, bringing you back to the memories and thoughts that plagued your mind before you were rudely interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s confused, you can tell, but you don’t have the mental energy to respond or explain at the moment, he chalks it up to you being disrespectful and ignorant-- his demeanor growing angry again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>_</b>
  <span>.” You pause your actions at his tone, not wanting to turn to him but not wanting to risk fueling his wrath any more. “Are you doing this just to.. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>confuse</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>irk</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again you stay silent, your brain a bit too crowded with your own worries to come up with a coherent answer or anything other than stuttering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spit it </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It is currently </span>
  <em>
    <span>too early</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the morning for me to deal with your antics right now.” He was on the verge of morphing into his demon form to hopefully </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘persuade’</span>
  </em>
  <span> you into a more truthful answer, watching your hands fidget and your eyes dart around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, I-I don’t think I want to really.. Talk about it right now..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at him, his anger permeates through you and you swallow hard, it feels like it's too much but you don’t understand why the emotions decide to flood you again. You feel like you’re about to be punished (not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way guys, geez) or yelled at again, your eyes starting to water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-..” Lucifer falters, caught off guard at you sniffling, fat tears roll down your cheek and you desperately wipe them away. He reaches out to touch you but you push past, looking down at the ground in shame as you hurriedly retreat back to your room, his gaze following until you turn the corner. He sighs, glancing at your unfinished tea, and he wonders what he did wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans are so confusingly fragile..” He grumbles, picking up where you left your tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In your room you continue to cry, slowly trickling down into soft whimpering, as you’re about to get back into bed for a depressed nap, you hear a knock and tense up, going to answer. You open the door to no one except a hot cup of tea placed on the ground, looking down at both sides of the hallway to see no trace of the handsome devil who left it (pun intended). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew it was just a simple misunderstanding, though you still felt a bit hurt at the way he assumed you would rather not explain yourself to the fallen angel instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer just chalked it up to being some human thing he did not understand yet, maybe he should question you about it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sleep until Mammon is practically busting down your door to wake up and you grumble tiredly, dragging yourself out of bed for another day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for horsemilk, they beta'd this after I asked ;w; Go check out their work as well! I love the Beel smut one ;)</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Breakfast that morning felt almost painfully awkward, your jacket sitting half-way onto your shoulders, trying to stubbornly get an arm in as you make your way down the stairs to the table. Mammon constantly blabbering at you about another scheme he thought was obviously a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea, as always. You nod absentmindedly, trying to listen to at least get a grasp of what he’s saying to be a good friend. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You and Mammon are the latest to arrive at the table, the rest of the brothers already sat down and eating their breakfast. You shuffle into your seat, feeling Lucifer’s eyes boring into you because of what had transpired last night, but you didn’t dare return his gaze, a cold sweat starting to break out on the back of your neck under his scrutiny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“_, you don’t look too well rested today.” Lucifer states, catching the attention of everyone at the table, eyes turning to look at you, you gulp, a bit panicked by the sudden spotlight. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A-Ah.. I was just restless last night, nothing other than the usual.” You put on your smile, a genuine but tired one. Beel frowns and puts an extra batwing onto your plate, Levi disapprovingly mutters ‘Normie..’, Mammon is frowning just as hard as Beel is, Asmo says something about bad sleep ruining your beautiful skin, Satan just glares, and Belphie is probably too drowsy to even notice what was going on. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lucifer squints at you as you poke at your breakfast, managing to eat most of it before having to get up before it was time to go to RAD. Normally, you'd have Mammon (the brother that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be in charge of you) trailing behind or at least walking together with you, but instead you're stuck with the eldest brother, who you're starving to be concerned with since his frequent glances must mean you were in some kind of trouble.. Right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decide to do something about it, taking a deep breath and clearing your throat, “Is there something… wrong Lucifer?” You look up to meet his eyes, unnerved by the way the red gleams in the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still have not told me why you were upset yesterday.” More of a demand than a question of what he wanted to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I do something wrong?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to upset you _.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You almost smile at the statement until he adds, “I just do not want to fail Diavolo of course.” Your mouth twitches into a frown, thinking Lucifer was worried about you. (Lucifer </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not just use Diavolo as an excuse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday was nothing, I was just… Homesick, yeah.” You tell him, hoping it was good enough of an answer. He looks at you with the same kind of squint that he gave you this morning, but he doesn’t press any further, nodding. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You relax, walking into RAD and eventually parting ways to your first class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During lunch, you sit alone at first, waiting for your first demon to come and join you at your empty table. You pick at your food, not wanting to eat alone, (although your stomach grumbles in protest at the food right in front of you) and you feel like Beelzebub right about now. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You glance up at a couple of demons that stop in front of you, expecting it to be your beloved demon brothers, but no, it was a couple of the slightly more jealous demons. A small posse of insecureness and toxic relationships that disliked how someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> always got the attention of the seven brothers. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mutt.” The one in front calls you, and you roll your eyes and glare up at him, clenching the fork in your hand, “Ooo, someone’s got an attitude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A female demon growls from beside the main douche, “Attention whore.” And snickers, “I bet you’re fucking each of them behind their backs.” She giggles and the whole group follows with obnoxious laughter.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You silently beg for someone to save you from this situation, hoping anyone could just walk through and see your plight, alas, no one does and you turn to face them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” You couldn’t growl like demons did, but you did put on your best Lucifer impression, “Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you bothering me </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laughter stops and they all look down at you, there are four of them and only one of you, their glaring making you nervous, the buzz of the cafeteria starting to die down as other demons start noticing. The somewhat large main demon grabs your arm forcefully, “You don’t disrespect us.” He threatens through clenched teeth, pulling you up and pushing you towards the exit, he places you within the group, blocking out whatever commotion or help you tried to flag down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel fear wash over you, gulping at the thought of what they would do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t be any worse than what’s done in those teen flicks, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you decide to speak up, the grip around your wrist still tight. You rip your arm away, earning a few scratches across your wrist, hissing softly at the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The main one turns to look at you, grinning maliciously, “Through here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He shoves you into the door and you stumble back into the bathroom, you fear they might hurt you, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They spit insults, backing you into the sink, and your lower back bumps against the edge, surrounded by them, cornered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re probably just some human slave sent to please demons, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? They’re way too fat and ugly to be some kind of succubus!” They all laugh at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You give no reaction other than tensing up, your fists clenched and your jaw tight, staring at the tiled floor beneath your feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. Not so sassy anymore huh?” The main one grins, shoving you by the shoulders, you almost stumble, looking up to glare at him. It’s not like you’re on the verge of crying, you seem rather normal in fact, just taking it but not retaliating in any other way. He shoves you again and you stumble to the side, you stand there, not knowing how to stop the abuse. He shoves you one more time for good measure and you finally trip over a loose tile sticking out, your hand reaches to grab hold of something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> as panic engulfs you. You manage to grab hold of the edge of a sink, but your forearm scrapes against something sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look down at you, grinning like assholes and decide that you’re hurt enough--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pieces of shit..” You mutter to yourself, rubbing your nose with the back of your hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the bathroom swings shut with a gust of air and you finally move to get up, checking the cut on your arm. It’s thankfully not too long, nor too deep either, but it is trickling a steady bit of blood. You get up off the floor gingerly, holding your arm over a sink to let the blood drip into the bowl of it instead of onto your RAD uniform, remembering how Lucifer was adamant on not dirtying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look at yourself in the mirror, hair tousled by the fall, and you attempt to steel yourself, forcing yourself not to cry at school of all places. Grabbing some paper towels for now, you press them onto your cut, wrapping them around it and pulling your jacket sleeve over the top, relieved that it doesn’t look out of place. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sniffle, allowing yourself just one for now, and head back to grab your bag, where you then </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> see Mammon, looking confused at your appearance, “Where didya even </span>
  <em>
    <span>go, </span>
  </em>
  <span>human?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom.” You mumbled the reply, still mad he hadn't been there sooner, you turn away so he doesn’t feel the anger in your gaze and promptly go to class as the bell rings. Mammon trails after you, his brows furrowed at how strange you were acting, he shrugs it off as you being moody, for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were shouldering your backpack on your uninjured limbs shoulder, your conversation with Mammon coming to a halt as Lucifer was standing right between you both and the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I talk to you, _?” You halt in your steps, Mammon throwing you a worried look silently asking "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell have you done?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> through his eyes, you shrug at him and meet Lucifer’s gaze. His tone wasn’t particularly commanding, but it was stern as always. Though for some reason it still made you tingle all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, just let me put my bag down first.” You reply as nonchalantly as possible,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting in my room.” Lucifer says to you as you walk past, your heart was pounding in your ears, still feeling the tension of last night between the two of you, you don’t want to be yelled at again, or face the prospect of </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> being yelled at ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You toss your bag onto the floor next to your bed, taking off your uniform jacket and remembering the cut, the crumpled paper towels fall away and you hastily pick them up and shove them into the bin, making sure to push them deeper down so they aren’t seen. You pull out a first aid kit sitting inside the sink cabinet and wrap the section of your arm with the bandage provided, pulling down your sleeve to cover the fabric, at least, you notice that the cut had stopped bleeding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to keep Lucifer waiting any longer, you check yourself over one more time to make sure the bandage wasn’t visible, then leave your room, anxiously heading over to Lucifer’s. Taking a deep breath, you psych yourself up to knock on his door, gently tapping twice until you hear a faint ‘Come in.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open the door to the smell of a deliciously calming tea wafting up your nose, you look over at him, sitting at his desk like a proud lion, a pair of teacups set in front of him, with some of the most delectable cookies you’ve ever set your eyes on perched on the desk in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s all of… this?” You gesture vaguely with a wave of your hand as you tentatively walk forward, looking at the tea set he had set up, a small smile appearing on his face at your confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem too well last night, so I thought we could perhaps discuss?” His voice wasn’t stern, or commanding, or very… Lucifer, it was your turn to squint this time, tilting your head to the side, he gestured for you to take a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you do, you ask him possibly one of the dumbest things he’s ever heard, </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucifer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes him pause, and his smile turns into a grin, then a chuckle, and a full blown laugh. You seem even more confused at this point, turning your attention to the tea instead, realizing it was an adjustment to what you had been trying to make last night. He speaks your name softly, clearing his throat before he spoke,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I'm aware yesterday that you were upset, but I had misunderstood your lack of communication as disrespect, I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>sincerely</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologize for treating you as such. Even though I do not suggest drinking tea at almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gentle smile graced his </span>
  <span>kissable</span>
  <span> lips again, his eyes on you, awaiting your answer, you stared at him, rather dumbfounded that he could be so kind and gentle. You snap out of stupor, your eyebrows raised and blinking to clear your thoughts,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-... I don’t know where to begin--” He picks up your cup of tea, reaching over to hand it to you, you take it out of instinct, looking down at the swirling liquid that seemed to glitter, had he put something in it? “--last night was, kind of difficult for me so I- I-...” You sigh, your attention back on Lucifer, calmly and patiently waiting for you to continue, his chin resting on folded hands propped by his elbows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel distracted by the demon in front of you, unable to focus on what in the world is going on in your brain, you decide to give a more coherent answer first of all before you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to unpick what Lucifer is attempting here. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“To put it simply, I was just homesick. N-Not like staying here didn’t make me feel at home, but- I-I was just… Reminiscing about human friends back in my actual home town, I guess. It was all a bit much for me, as you say, humans are 'dumb and fragile'…” You take a hesitant sip, both hands clenched around your teacup, you feel as if your hands would be shaking without the cup to fill the space, but you are glad for how attentive Lucifer is at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t rescind my statement of humans being fragile, dumb though? Some, yes. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>probably, but stubborn? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” He rolls his eyes, in a playful manner mind you, light-hearted and jokingly, “-and though you may be fragile, I do not think that you’re weak as a person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle a bit, “Have you been researching? You really sound like a therapist right now.” His eyes widened slightly, “Well, why… Yes, I have, how did you know?” It’s your turn to return the eye roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t think someone who cries over the slightest hint of being yelled at hasn’t had a therapist before?” You mumble, and sip your tea again, feeling calmer as the warmth spread through you stomach, you lean back in the comfy chair, a somewhat somber look on your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns at your expression, taking a sip of his own tea, “I see… I did not realize humans were plagued with such… Such emotional issues.” He settled on that term, hoping he didn’t sound too brash about labelling it as such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You admire the effort he has to go and comfort you, “I um, I appreciate what you’ve done for me Lucifer, it’s honestly touching.” You feel the same flood of emotions as yesterday, except the weight of what happened earlier started to compress your chest with guilt, wondering if telling Lucifer right now would be the best idea. You decide against it for now, electing to enjoy the tender moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind it, your presence here is always welcome, but you don’t necessarily have to tell me everything, as long as you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable </span>
  </em>
  <span>with </span>
  <em>
    <span>speaking </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it, I am comfortable with </span>
  <em>
    <span>hearing </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile, “Thank you for this, truly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind if you could… Come again- Any time you’d like of course…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If your smile could get any bigger without being too creepy, it did,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I ever turn that down? Especially when you’ve got this soft side to you.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He gives you his normal unamused look, turning back into the Lucifer you know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pesky human.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i'm not gonna lie, I feel like this chapter is too short as an 'ending' </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy it though! If anyone wants to see smut written for this story, I'd be happy to write some but it will most likely end here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tea-time, as you call it, has become a daily thing for you and Lucifer, mostly after talking about your homesick your sessions of calm after each stressful day have been the eldest brother going through his own work for Diavolo while you sip tea and talk about anything-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me anything, I’m curious about your life back in the human realm and how you’re fairing at RAD, </span>
  </em>
  <span>especially</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” He had said with a smile, you furrow your brows,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why? I don’t think it’s too interesting..?” You shrug at the expression he gives you, he motions his hand for you to go on, and you eventually do, trying to pick out things from your human life that seemed less known to demons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-And that was how you spent about an hour or two of each day, talking to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucifer, you knew he was listening, he asked you questions sometimes, about items or actions or things you did that didn’t entirely make sense to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You suddenly stop this time though, realising that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one that was always telling him about yourself, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had never really revealed anything to you. The handsome devil looks up with a worried stare,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong? Why have you stopp-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me about yourself instead Luci? I feel like I’m hogging your time too much when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only one talking…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knowingly smiled, “I know.” His tone changed, his eyes shone with a hidden threat, “But there’s something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>told me yet. I am just awaiting that moment.” You feel yourself tense, your mind reeling back in double time what you have already told him, and what you haven’t, you have no clue what he may be referring to and you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>panicking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He notices how you start to breath faster, reaching out and taking the cup you had been holding out of your hands, placing it on an empty space on his desk, his movements calming and slow not wanting cause any distress and have a repeat of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, it had hurt him to see you so- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span> (he couldn’t admit it was adorable </span>
  <span>and might have turned him on a lil’</span>
  <span>). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gently grabs your wrist, pulling your arm forward to stretch it towards him, your whole body tingles as you watch him do so, wary and slightly scared. He pushes up your sleeve and only then do you realise, as you slap a hand over his, what he wanted you to tell him. Even now, you try to make excuses.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It-It’s just something I got from falling down.” You rush out, the hand you had over his squeezing slightly to try and stop him from pushing your sleeve up any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes soften, but you see the rage burning within them, not necessarily directed at you though. He says your name and you snap your attention from his hand to his face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hesitate and drop your hand, swallowing as he pushes the cuff just past your elbow, turning your arm so the cut was visible. By this time, it had healed and the scabs that you picked at were barely there, the cut had left a thing but noticeable scar, slightly redder and raised than the skin around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this why Mammon had looked so guilty the day after the incident? Did Lucifer find out what happened afterwards, comforted you and waited for you to be relaxed enough to ask you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who would care for such a small thing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He run a gloved finger over the line, “I know what happened. It isn’t very </span>
  <em>
    <span>discreet</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the human exchange student is dragged out by four of the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>obnoxious</span>
  </em>
  <span> demons in the school.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought that was Mammon or Satan’s job..?” You nervously chuckle, trying to divert the attention off of you, your hand was turning a nice shade of pink because of his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>_</em>
  </b>
  <span>. I’m serious, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me when these things happen. I will murder </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> that does this to you again.” The smile he gave you was so nerve-wracking, he had turned into his demon form now, the anger was seeping off him in waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know… I-I just-” You sigh, your free hand rubbing over your eyelids, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your voice breaks as you tell him, your hand covered over your face to wipe and hide the tears, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It wasn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>! They w-were assholes, sure, b-but they’ve picked on me before! I thought I could ha- handle it…” Your fingers tremble, you wanted to look at his reaction, but you were also conflicted at having him see you cry like some ugly faucet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls the your hand down from your face, you notice his jaw clench, his fingertips brush your cheek, down to your jaw and finally break away to hold your hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> come to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He briefly lets go of you, his hands motioning you to move over to him, you reluctantly peel yourself off of the chair you were sat in, awkwardly shuffling over and standing beside him until he pulls you onto his lap. His arms fold around you, hugging you tight and close to his chest. Your sniffling eases, you turn towards him, an arm over his shoulder and the other under his arm to return the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-Thank you Lucifer..” You mumble, your voice clouded with emotion, he doesn’t respond, patting the back of your head gently to calm you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both stay like that, content in his protective arms, cuddling up to how </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was, your hands roam up to his head, playing with his hair and you tentatively prod at one of his curled horns. He gives the barest of flinches, his head whipping to you, his glare a soft warning. Opting out of getting yourself gutted, you play with just his hair instead, your other arm still slung over his shoulder, clinging on for dear life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You eventually fall slack, your breathing even and peaceful. Lucifer brushes the hair out of your face, adjusting his arms so they were under you instead, carefully standing up with you in his strong arms, carrying you back to your bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are awoken by a hand shaking your shoulder, the voice attached to the hand is Mammon, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are ya alright? I saw Lucifer </span>
  <em>
    <span>carryin’</span>
  </em>
  <span> you back, h-he didn’ hit ya again did he?” You roll over and give an incredulous look at Mammon, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No..! Of course he didn’t, he was just comforting me.” Mammon nodded, still looking nervous,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, ya see, I-I came to say ‘m sorry. I was late ta lunch and.. You got hurt.” His tone was sad and his face looked like a kicked puppy, “Also, dinner’s ready.” He gave you a tentative smile, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. You sit up and swing your legs out of bed, still tired but getting up nevertheless. Mammon exits your room and you put yourself somewhat together before following behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner, as normal, consisted of small talk turning into an argument between any one of them, with Beel sneaking food from anyone who was distracted enough. You smile at the antics, giggling as Beel gives you puppy eyes for your food, you give in (</span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and hand him the rest of your plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You notice that you haven’t even heard Lucifer say anything at the new scheme Mammon is clearly plotting to steal his credit card. You look over at him and tilt your head, only to meet his eyes already focused solely on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Luci?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks, frowning at the nickname, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing more?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You wanted to say, not expecting him to be so accepting of whatever Beel was doing now, looking like he piled and is now scoffing down everyone’s left overs. Brothers are already leaving the table to return to their rooms, you throw a worried look at Lucifer as Mammon starts to drag you away to hang out, you nudge the white haired demon, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on without me for a sec.” Mammon looks at you strangely, shrugging and throwing his arms up, “Fine, but don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>blame </span>
  </em>
  <span>me if I watch ahead in TSL then.” You laugh a little at that, turning back to Lucifer and gently placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you really alright Lucifer? You were pretty quie-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you.” He’s looking up at you from his chair, removing his gloves to hold your hand. You blink, a strangled noise comes out of you, something mixed with a laugh and a choke, you freeze there, just staring at him in shock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you hear me? I said I-” You slap a hand over his mouth, but quickly pull your hand away as you realise what you did, looking at your hand in his and the confused look he was giving you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I heard… I’m just..?” You’re pulled forward by him, your face heats up with a flush as you’re inches away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just what?” His eyes search for an answer in yours, languid and half-lidded, his breath washing over your lips. You lick your lips, suddenly feeling your mouth is dry, you squeeze his hand. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-I like you too.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He smiles at this, getting closer to you, your nose brushes against his and a ghost of his lips almost plants itself on yours, you feel your knees wanting to buckle.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” He asks, his other hand grabbing your chin, fingers brushing against your cheek as he does, you nod and swallow hard, closing your eyes as he places his lips on yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All you can think of is how surprisingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span> his lips taste, you lean forward for more, moving your free hand behind his head. Your head feels dizzy as you pull away for air, your lips a nice sheen from his saliva. He enjoys how flustered you look, mouth apart and panting slightly, a wanting look in your eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A-Are we still up for tea time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins, almost purring, “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You step away as he gets up, adjusting his coat and placing his gloves into his pocket, a hand returns to your face, keeping you still as he gives you one more quick kiss on the lips. You feel your body instinctively follow him as he pulls away, feeling struck in a spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you _.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see the blush on his face, and know he’s telling the truth. You take his hand again, hurriedly pulling him towards his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I love you too okay? St-Stop sounding so sweet, please, it’s s-so unlike you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And why are you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>straightforward </span>
  </em>
  <span>with your actions? I’ve only told you I have feelings for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whip around and glare at him, your face redder than a tomato,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We-We’re not… It’s not like that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at you expectantly, a teasing grin plastered to his annoying </span>
  <span>and perfect</span>
  <span> face, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>suggesting </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want to…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>You turn away, trying to sputter out any kind of answer, a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>s-shut up!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Comes out as you open the door to his room, pulling him in. He chuckles as he allows himself to be dragged inside, a twinkle in his eye and a determined look in yours, your voices fade away from behind the door as it closes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy the end to my first fic! :D</p><p>I'm working on a few more and a Beelzebub one should be up soon ;)</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>